Electric wires of wire harnesses that are installed in vehicles such as automobiles may be fixed to a reinforcement (hereinafter, referred to as “instrument panel reinforcement”) that is arranged on the back side of an instrument panel.
For example, a plurality of electric wires that are wound into a bundle with a tape may be fixed to the instrument panel reinforcement using a harness clamp disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP 2013-118741A). In this case, the tape wound around the electric wires functions as a protection member that prevents the electric wires from coming into contact with the instrument panel reinforcement and components on the periphery.